Wild Bear, Chapter 10: the Ball
by An Asteroid's Belt
Summary: Tjorborn was just a regular caravan guard with a tragic story. Losing his mother at an early age, and having a strict father has never been easy on him. But, now he's the Dragon Born? Huh. Join Tjorborn, Ja'liir, Miora, Gorlock, Norin and Floria on a quest to defeat Aludin, and save Nirn.


A door could be heard, opening then closing. The guard awoke, and got up from his seat. He hummed as he walked across the room, and up some stairs, out of Tjorborn's sight. "I need to see the prisoners. Immediately!" A female could be heard, similar to the voice of Floria. "Floria?" Tjorborn mumbled.

"Why do you have a Khajiit with you – Ugh!" The guard said, a punch being heard after he said "You." His knocked out body rolled down the stairs, into a position where he looked like he was showing off his butt.

Ja'liir could be seen, looting his body. She grabbed out a key, and looked at it. Floria hopped down, but she was dress up as a guard. Ja'liir walked up to the cells, and unlocked them. First she unlocked Tjorborn's cell, then unlocked Gorlock's cell.

Tjorborn and Gorlock walked out, to see Floria in her apprentice robes. "Get your gear. We're going to crash this ball." Floria said, opening the chest full of their gear. Gorlock put on his armor on top of his ragged clothes, that are given to prisoners.

Tjorborn did the same, as the weather was colder than usual for Solitude's standards. "Ok. Let's go. I'm ready-" Tjorborn said, being interrupted by Floria. "Listen, I meant you can keep that stuff for later. We have to get you guys disguised. They won't even let the damn Solitude guards in!" Floria yelled, in disgust.

"It's purely Thalmor there. But, I can get you guys in. Ja'liir should be fine, as I've discovered she can sneak damn well, but us three need noble clothing." Floria stated. "I've got one pair of robes which Ja'liir stole for me. It's XXL, so it should be able to fit Gorlock." Floria said, smiling, handing it to Gorlock.

"Very funny." Gorlock said, snatching the clothing. "And Tjorborn, for you, see that man in that cell?" Floria said, pointing to a knocked out man in another cell. "Looks like they let him keep his fine clothing, so just get them of off him." She said, looking back.

Ja'liir chucked Tjorborn the prison key, and he walked up to the cell. He opened it, and got changed into the clothes, leaving his armor in a cell, along with Gorlocks, as Gorlock had too gotten changed.

They chucked their armor in the cell, covered it up with some hay, and locked the cell. "Hm. You both look strapping." Floria said, turning around. Gorlock grunted, but that statement was true. "Oh, and Ja'liir fetched you some invitations. Ja'liir even went through the trouble to change the names to your actual names." Ja'liir said, handing them the invitations.

Tjorborn, Ja'liir and Gorlock left the prison, and stood outside. Floria shut the door, and got changed. After about a minute, she came out. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing fine clothes, and had her hair done up quite nicely.

"You are beautiful, my lady." Tjorborn jokingly said, pretending to be a royal, and kissed her hand. "Well, thank you my lord." Floria said, giggling. "C'mon now. We've got someone to save." Gorlock said, pulling Tjorborn away from Floria.

They soon arrived at the ball, next to the entrance. There were two guards, in Elvish armor, and they put their elvish war-axes in a cross, blocking the entrance. "Invitations please." One of the guards asked, putting his hand out.

"Here they are." Floria said, handing her invitation in. Gorlock and Tjorborn did the same. Tjorborn looked behind him, and Ja'liir was no-where to be seen. He looked up, and saw Ja'liir waving at him. Tjorborn waved back, and then Ja'liir scurried off to the roof. The three entered the ball.

Once they entered, they could see Miora, and her parents at a table. A tall, slim man came up to her, and they began to dance. But, Gorlock could see the disgust on Miora's face, as the man repeatedly touched her butt. Gorlock was furious, and walked up to the dance floor at a brisk pace. "Oi!" Tjorborn yelled, pulling back Gorlock, and turning him around to face Tjorborn. "I know you want to help her, but check this place out. There are Thalmor guards everywhere!" Tjorborn said, slapping Gorlock's shoulder.

"Fine." Gorlock said, nudging Tjorborn away from him. "We just have to get her out stealthily. We can't just bash our way to victory." Tjorborn stated, looking at some of the guards. "I'm going to the food table." Gorlock said, rubbing his belly. He then walked of before Tjorborn could respond.

Tjorborn walked up to another table, with a family on it. He simply leaned on the wall. "Pst." Tjorborn heard, turning around to see Ja'liir hanging from a large chandelier. He scurried upstairs, where the food and Gorlock was.

He leaned on the small fence on the balcony, overseeing the first floor, and where Miora was. At the second floor, he was aligned with Ja'liir's line of sight. She hoped from chandelier to chandelier, un noticed.

She landed next to Tjorborn. "I got you this." She said, handing Tjorborn a glass of wine ,with none of the contents spilled. "How did you do that? And no-one saw you but me. You really are the best thief I've ever met." Tjorborn said, turning to Ja'liir, and taking a sip of his wine.

"Listen. When I was in the attic, I saw a group of people. They look like assassins. There were six of them." Ja'liir said, ignoring what Tjorborn said. "What? Maybe they're just… special guards?" Tjorborn said, taking another sip of his wine.

"No, there were guards up there with them. They were talking about you! And me, and Gorlock." She said, leaning on the safety fence. "They had Dark Brotherhood symbols on their arms. There are definitely not guards." Ja'liir stated, grabbing Tjorborn's wine, and taking a sip from it. She then handed it back, as if they were siblings, and it didn't matter.

"Uhhh…" Tjorborn mumbled, taking a sip from the wine, as he did not care if his cup was shared. After all, Ja'liir did bring him the wine. "Ja'liir has to go. She will bring you more evidence. You can count on that." As Ja'liir spoke, he put her finger on Tjorborn's chest, and climbed up the wall, still un noticed, somehow.

"Huh." Tjorborn exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders. He took another sip of his wine, and then Gorlock approached him. "Where's Floria? I think she's missing." Gorlock said, wondering where she was. "Huh. I really don't know – there she is!" Tjorborn saw her, approaching Miora's parents.

"We have to stop her; or we'll all end up in those cells again!" Gorlock whispered, trying not to attract attention. "I'm on it. Stay here." Tjorborn answered, patting Gorlock's shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

Tjorborn walked at a brisk pace, and had Floria in his sights. He could not attract attention, or so will Miora's parents, and he'll be back in prison. So, he brisked his way towards her. She was already right next to Miora's parents, and was about to tap the mother's shoulder.

Right before she did, Gorlock jumped down from the second floor, landing in front of a guard. The landing left cracks in the tiles, and attracted everyone's attention in the ball. Tjorborn face-palmed and got ready to do some fighting.

Gorlock grabbed the guards weapon, a one-handed axe to be precise, and hit the guard across his head with the handle of the weapon, knocking the guard cold. Tjorborn elbowed a guard that was behind him, and took his axe. He struck the guard's head with the axe, the guard instantly dying. He sprinted over to Gorlock, guards chasing him.

Within a second Floria was with Gorlock too, and was wielding her spells and magic. They all stood in a defensive position, and were ready for a mighty fight.


End file.
